Buzz Tarco
Buzz Richardson Tarco is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. He is referred to as the boss of character Jonah Flenderson as well his many co-workers down at Skyler City Fire Station No. 3, where he instructs firefighters in training. Character Buzz Tarco is Jonah Flenderson's chief of instructor in his firefighting class (although Jonah almost always refers to Tarco as his "boss", as well as his classmates "co-workers") down at Skyler City Fire Station No. 3. Although technically "to-be firefighters", still in training, they are still liable to be called up to an emergency scenario, should the occasion arise, although they usually act mostly as back-ups, while graduates are called in primarily, so this is a rare occurrence. When this does happen, the firemen are able to do their duty without the endangerment of anyone else. In the classroom, however, this is a totally different story. Tarco constantly puts up with the firemen's slacking off on a near daily basis, especially from Jonah Flenderson, the worst student out of all of them. For example, Buzz Tarco's firemen, are actually prone to starting food-fights, which usually take place during lunch break in the cafeteria, or sometimes even in the classroom itself. They also have a tendency to arrive to class late. The firemen, not surprisingly, keep failing their classes year after year, which means that, year after year, Buzz Tarco must continue to put up with them, with each year just as bad, if not worse, than the year before. As a result, a second classroom, which Tarco made the firemen pay for, had to be built in the fire department for additional students to go so they can graduate and make room for more potentially successful students while Buzz spends his life with Jonah and the rest of his failure of a firefighting class. Tarco, however, does not fire anyone. Instead, he uses very strict, sometimes humiliating, and rather strange, methods of punishment to discipline the firemen. Firemen are often times sent to go sit in the lunchroom by themselves, other times they are sent to stand in the corner of the classroom with a dunce cap on their head. If a fireman is especially bad, Buzz Tarco sentences him to an infamous, extremely unpleasant punishment known as The Bonus Round, which he typically uses as a last resort punishment (however, the punishment is used on Jonah Flenderson on a seemingly regular basis). The Bonus Round is never actually seen or explained in detail in the series, thus it is always left to the viewers imagination to theorize the horrors that one sentenced to the Bonus Round faces. Presently, Buzz Tarco is not married, but he is dating an unspecified female character. He also has an adopted teenage daughter named Delilah. His birthday is February 1st. He is right handed. Design Of all the animated character, Buzz Taco was the very first one to undergo his design stage; As a result, he was used as an experiment to determine how subsequent characters would be drawn. Originally, characters were only supposed to be drawn by their outlines, with non-animated facial elements and clothes added in later. However, this quickly proved to be impractical, as the elements had to be constantly refitted into new images for sizable use. For example, the original eyes used in the prototype image were originally a PNG file, but had to be re-sized and re-photoshopped back on to reduce the eyes small enough to fit onto the face. Even then, the eyes barely fit. The hands also proved to be difficult to coincide with the rest of the body, as they were too rigid around the edges. Before it was even tried, clothes were found to be way to difficult to find, as separate pictures of png clothes had to be found for characters facing forwards, backward and sideways, and separate clothes had to be found for every individual character. Eventually this system was scrapped altogether, not surprisingly, and characters would instead be fully animated: that way, clothes, hair, etc, could be easily designed however from scratch. During his prototype incarnation, he was portrayed by a Buzz Lightyear figure, which is where his first name, Buzz, is derived from, however, he still had his last name "Tarco" here as well. Appearances Tarco's appearance debut is still to be determined. He was supposed to appear in The show's first season, but due to the delay of Lenny Leggo Presents- Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol- A Lenny Leggo Christmas Special, and the season being shortened to seven episodes (originally it was going to be ten), he never appeared in the first season. He was, however, loosely mentioned in the series premiere, although not by name. Trivia * Despite not appearing in Season 1 at all, Buzz Tarco was the very first character to undergo an animation update, though his art conception has, and will continue to undergo updates. Mentioned In * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson (though he was not mentioned by name) Category:Characters Category:Secondary (Recurring) Characters Category:Male Characters